


Sweet Sorrow

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer's over. It comes with consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> My dear friend Buttercup asked for Shyler angst for her birthday, so here you go, not as angsty as you probably wanted it to be but. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> I don't write Shyler enough and I think it shows. >.

Shelby sends Tyler back to the East Coast with a kiss and an achey feeling in her chest.  
  
It's something they hadn't thought about much while all together, fighting Sledge and becoming a family. They hadn't wanted to think about it, that Tyler had to return to his mom and Riley back to the ranch and Chase, back to New Zealand, maybe permanently.  
  
But now, over the course of the past two weeks, everything has happened suddenly. Sledge is gone, Chase had been called back to New Zealand because of a family emergency, Riley had school and...  
  
Tyler had gone home.  
  
That first night Shelby stares at the walls of her apartment, hugging a pillow as she sits on her bed. Her place feels empty, as so many things of Tyler's had made their way into the nooks and crannies of her apartment over the course of the summer.  
  
Her phone buzzes and Shelby checks it absentmindedly, smiling a bit when it loads to reveal a picture of her red-loving boyfriend, grinning idiotically at the camera.  
  
_Love you Shel,_ is attached, and Shelby holds her phone close, taps against the side of it before sending several kiss emojis back and _Get some sleep, Nerdvarro._  
  
**_xxxxxxxxx_**  
  
It's hard. But she's not alone.  
  
Without knowing how it happened, several days after Tyler's gone Shelby finds herself as the new captain of the Getting Koda  & Ivan Assimilated to the Modern Age Project.  
  
"I don't have the time," Kendall tells her, lips pressed together in a thin line. "New employees, new interns, new exhibits."  
  
"Okay," Shelby says. "I've got it."  
  
The rest of the museum employees don't know what to do with them, since they're the only paid interns that cycle throughout every department, so they're mostly left alone.  
  
It's easy to forget about Tyler when she's laughing at a mud-covered Ivan and an apologetic Koda on a solo dig. It's easy to forget about the pain when she and Ivan band together to dominate Dino Bite and terrify the new interns into listening to them.  
  
It's easy to push Tyler to the back of her mind, to focus on Koda and Ivan and the here and now. To go day by day.  
  
It's only when she posts a picture of her and Ivan wearing aprons that say "Dino Bite Queen" and "Dino Bite King" (she'd had to wrestle Ivan into it) and Tyler comments on it (be nice to the interns, Shel) that she feels weird.  
  
It's been a month since he left. They've been going through the motions (good morning/night texts, five minute Skypes whenever they can squeeze them in) and it hurts when Shelby realizes it doesn't hurt that much.  
  
_**xxxxxxxxx**_  
  
"I don't miss Tyler," Shelby says, and Kendall blinks at her.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"I mean, as a boyfriend. I miss having him around as family and as a close friend. But."  
  
"I see," Kendall rubs her eyes, gets that exhausted and exasperated look she has when she has to deal with personal problems. "Have you told him?"  
  
"Not yet," Shelby rolls her energem through her fingers, enjoys the safe feeling it gives her, that little buzz.  
  
"I'm no expert," Kendall isn't looking at her, having returned to her science. "But I think it might be cruel to keep him hanging on."  
  
Shelby knows. She doesn't say anything though, just sits there until Koda and Ivan get off from their shift at Dino Bite.  
  
_**xxxxxxxxxx**_  
  
Tyler's grinning the next time they Skype, face lit up and bright when he sees her.  
  
It twists her heart.  
  
The former red knows her well though, can tell something's wrong. "Shel?"  
  
She sniffs. "I'm sorry," she says, and his face crumbles, falls apart, and Shelby starts crying harder.  
  
_**xxxxxxxxx**_  
  
Three days later she wakes up to a text from Tyler that says, _I still miss you Brocera,_ and Shelby knows one day they'll be able to sit together in the same room again.  
  
_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE FIC WHERE I CAME UP WITH NERDVARRO. #NERDVARROOOOOOOO.
> 
> (Did you like it?)


End file.
